Michael Myers
Summary At the young age of six, Michael Myers killed his elder sister Judith and was placed into an institution. Fifteen years later, Michael escapes and returns home on Halloween to stalk and kill a fresh set of victims, focusing his efforts on Laurie Strode. Referred to as "pure evil" by his psychiatrist Samuel Loomis, he silently, single-mindedly stalks his victims and brutally murders them without any restraint. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-C | 9-B | At least 9-C Name: Michael Myers, the Shape, the Bogeyman Origin: Halloween Age: 61 years old | 21 - 44 years old | 21 - 38 years old | 25 - 26 years old Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with knives, Stealth Mastery, Pain Inhibition | All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid; seemingly regenerates from having his eyes shot out, being apparently lethally shot multiple times, and being hung) | All previous abilities, Illusion Creation (Can seemingly cause minor illusions), Possession, Telepathy (He is psychically linked to other members of his family) | Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Pain Inhibition, skilled with knives. Attack Potency: Wall level (Broke the metal fence of a police car with a few kicks and then crushed Sartain's head with a stomp, smashed a man's jaw while unarmed off-screen) | At least Street level (Can break through thick wooden doors with his bare hands, which would generate at least this much energy, and decapitated a woman with a single swing of his knife) | Wall level (Crushed a human skull and broke through a metal gate) | At least Street level (Ripped a door from its hinges and tackled Loomis through a wooden wall which should be comparable to breaking a wooden door) Speed: Athletic Human | Peak Human | Subsonic (Dodged a bullet) | Peak Human (Killed four armed guards in quick succession without being injured) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Forcibly pushed a kitchen counter off its hinges) | Athletic Human (Can easily lift people with one arm and lifted a tombstone) | Athletic Human | At least Peak Human (Lifted and carried away a tombstone weighing half a ton and flipped over a car given some time) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Street Class | Wall Class | At least Street Class (Broke out of handcuffs with his sheer strength) Durability: Wall level (Survived getting hit by a police car driving at full speed, withstood getting bashed with a crowbar without lasting injury, and implied to have survived a house completely burning down) | Wall level (Survived being at the epicenter of a large explosion. Was shot several times and fell from a two story house and got up like nothing happened) | Wall level (Survived the aforementioned explosion and being gunned down by police and falling down a mine shaft) | At least Street level (Can take multiple gunshots and keep on going) Stamina: Very high. Michael's sheer resilience allows him to withstand injuries that would disable or kill most humans, continuing to pursue his victims even after taking multiple gunshot wounds. Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: A knife. Intelligence: At least Average. Can drive a car and shows cunning despite his simple, brutal method of killing, often using his stealth to sneak up on and kill unsuspecting victims | Above Average. Michael shows cunning despite his simple, brutal method of killing, using his skill in stealth to sneak up on and kill unsuspecting victims, often playing dead. He often kills the power and disables landlines prior to entering to murder his victims, and even has the foresight to disable all near cars to prevent his prey from escaping. In H20, he fakes his death by crushing a paramedic's larynx and forcing them to switch clothes with him, allowing him to escape while they died in his place. In the following film, he exploits Laurie's newfound trauma to get her into a position that would allow him to kill her. | Above Average. An expert in stealth. Has the foresight to kill power and disable landlines. Often plays dead. | Average. Is a skilled killer, however, he does not typically strategize and is prone to blind rage. Appears unable to drive a car. Weaknesses: He is half blind due to being stabbed in the left eye with a clothes hanger, much slower due to his age. | None notable. | None Notable. | Prone to blind rage, seems to be less intelligent than other versions (never seen driving a car). Key: 2018 Timeline | H20 Timeline | Thorn Timeline | Reboot Others Notable Victories: Baldi (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) Baldi's Profile (Michael was in his H20 Timeline form, and their speeds were equalized) Notable Losses: The Beast (Over The Garden Wall) The Beast's Profile Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason's Profile (Undead Jason fought Thorn Myers, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Halloween Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Humans Category:Iconic Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Murderers Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Villains Category:Tier 9